


how should I feel?

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where the kiss actually meant something, aka, Jack actually likes Jude. </p><p>one-shot</p><p>{ Please no hate on this ship }</p>
            </blockquote>





	how should I feel?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED. 
> 
> FIGHT ME.

Jack couldn't help it, Jude just looked so fragile in that moment. 

Jack slowly connected his lips with Judes, he cupped the other boys face in his hands, and deepened the kiss as he wiped away the other boys tears away. 

Time seemed to slow as the boys kissed. 

Jack broke the kiss, afraid of Jude's reaction. 

Jude looked shocked, "Why did you do that?" Jude said, his voice a whisper. 

"Because I like you, I like you a lot." Jack responded. 

Because he did, he truly liked Jude. 

Judes eyes widened, "I like you to." 

Jack smiled and gave a small laugh. 

He took Jude's hand, "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" He asked Jude. 

"I'd like that very much." 

Jacks smile widened, he leaned over, and pushed another kiss to Judes lips.


End file.
